


Just Like the First Time, Only Better

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Docking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine





	Just Like the First Time, Only Better

**Title:** Just Like the First Time, Only Better  
 **Author:** Dolavine  
 **Pairing** : Sam/Dean  
 **Rating** : Nc-17  
 **Word Count** : 3,441  
 **Warnings:** Docking, come eating  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t own the boys only kirpke owns them I just borrow them for the sexy.  
 **Summary** : After being saved from hell Dean discovers he’s been rehymenated and that means everything is new, even his cock. Sam has a secret kink for uncut men and when he finds out Dean’s intact again he’s ready to explore every inch of it.  
 **A/N:** [](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/profile)[**badbastion**](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/) 's live streams are good for my muse’s kink factor. This was written for a docking wincest picture she did in one of her infamous live streams. Thank you to [](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/profile)[**deansdirtybb**](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/) for all of the support and treats for writing paragraphs. Thank you to the magnificent and very strict beta [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**memoonster**](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/)  
 **PDF:** [AO3]()  
 **Link to Art:** [art](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/16219.html)

 

[ ](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/453/2159)

 

Sam’s hand is inching up Dean’s thigh; he’s being slow and purposeful as he slides across the seat to nestle in next to Dean as he drives. He remembers how much Dean likes a hand job while he’s driving, helps to relieve the stress. Dean starts to fidget, to scoot away from Sam’s touches. He gives him a nervous sideways glance and a reluctant huff. “Not now,” he grunts in a irritated tone.

Sam slides back across the seat and folds his arms like a hurt child, “whatever,” he looks out of the window with a dejected look.

Dean just takes a deep breath and tries to ignore his childishness.

“I don’t get it,” he breaks his silence after only about ten minutes. I mean it’s not like we’ve done anything since you’ve gotten back. I’m trying to respect your space, give you time to adjust to everything that happened in Hell, time to heal and all but it’s been four months Dean.”

“I just,” he looks down at the steering wheel. “Just need more time,” he’s holding back and Sam senses it.

“Time for what,” he probes; he wants to know what’s changed between them. Dean doesn’t answer. “Come on Dean, nothing in all these months, nothing but a few kisses and I know you got hard a few times cause I saw it. You lock the bathroom door, you come out fully clothed and you’re sleeping in your own bed; kind of makes the man you love feel a bit rejected.”

Dean’s not saying, he doesn’t want Sam to see him now because it’s like he told him right after he came back; he’s been rehymenated. Not only did he come back with no scars, poorly healed broken bones or injuries, he came back like a newborn and that includes everything right down to the foreskin on his penis. He’s embarrassed by it, thinks Sam might not want to touch it or be sexual with him because he’s uncut now and it’s going to be a cold day in Hell before he puts himself through the agony of being circumcised as an adult man.

“Is it me?” Sam’s feeling a little bit self-conscious now. “You don’t love me; you’re not attracted to me anymore? What?”

Dean slams on the brakes and they both fly forward. “Damn it Sammy, not everything is about you, sometimes it’s about me and things I’m going through, now I don’t wanna talk about it anymore okay,” he’s just staring at Sam now.

 

Sam sits back in his seat like a chastised child. “Okay,” he says timidly and he decides that maybe backing down from this fight is worth it.

 

Its several days later and they haven’t talked about the fight in the car again. Sam hasn’t tried to initiate anything sexual or romantic since then because apparently Dean’s space is more important then their sexual relationship.

“I’m gonna go out and get some coffee,” Sam says grabbing the keys. “Want anything?” he calls back to Dean who’s still in bed.

“Donuts,” he says sleepily. “and if they have bacon, some bacon.”

Sam laughs. “The breakfast that made heart disease.”

Dean decides to shower before Sam gets back. He quickly strips down and jumps into the shower, he’s working at a hurried pace so he’s done before Sam returns with breakfast.

The little coffee shop is empty when Sam arrives and his service is swift, so he’s back at the motel in much less time than expected.

Dean towels off and goes back into the room; he’s nakedly fumbling through his duffel bag looking for something clean to wear when Sam clears his throat. Dean is caught completely off guard, he’s standing bare naked directly across from Sam who is sitting at the little table sipping a cup of coffee. “Nice view,” Sam gives him a wicked grin.

Dean grabs the pillow off of the bed and covers himself. “Jesus Christ Sammy,” he’s blushing with the reddest cheeks Sam’s ever seen.

“What, wait Dean,” he says with urgency. Sam notices that Dean’s cock looks different. “Let me see,” he says walking over to Dean.

“Fuck you,” he grabs his duffle and turns to go back to the bathroom but Sam grabs his arm.

“Don’t,” Sam grabs the pillow and pulls it out of Dean’s hand exposing his cock. He looks down at it. “Damn, you weren’t kidding when you said you were rehymenated,” he’s staring with a stunned expression.

“Yeah, well fuck you dickhead,” Dean cups his cock to hide it.

“Oh, wait, is this why you’ve been avoiding sex with me?” Sam touches Dean’s hand hoping he’ll move it.

“No,” he starts to blush.

“Hey, let me see it,” Sam’s rubbing the back of Dean’s hands as he tries to coax him to move them.

“Fuck you,” Dean won’t look at Sam, he doesn’t even want to talk to him right now let alone let him ogle his cock.

“Does it feel different when you jerk off,” Sam licks his lips, he’s very interested in the wondrous new foreskin.

“What the fuck, why would you ask me that?” Dean gives him an angry glare and snarl.

Sam bites his lower lip as he tickles the back of Dean’s fingers, his eyes go up to meet Dean’s angry glare. “Cause I wanna know if it feels better.”

A resigned sigh heaves from Dean’s chest “A little,” he loosens his grip on his cock.

“Come on Dean, let me see it,” his fingers wiggle between the loosened digits trying to make their way to the fleshy cock.

“I’m not your personal freak show,” he says sarcastically.

“No way, I don’t think you’re a freak,” Sam’s eyes are big. “Uncut cocks are hot, I’ve never had one, never touched one or seen one for real, but man do I fantasize about them,” Sam pushes in tighter to Dean, cups the back of his neck with his free hand and looks him in the eyes. “I love you, you could never be a freak to me,” he leans in and kisses Dean’s taut mouth. “Now let me see it,” he urges with hot breath over Dean’s tightly closed lips.

It’s a great relief for Dean to hear those words, to know that Sam thinks uncut cocks are hot and his resolve fades away to nothing as he lets his hands drop from their protective spot over his groin. “Here,” he whispers into Sam’s mouth as he returns the kiss.

Sam’s hand replaces them, cradling the semi-hard penis in his palm. “Oh God, I’m so fucking turned on right now,” his hot breath is ghosting over Dean’s jaw line as he works his way down the thick line of Dean’s neck. He nestles his head in the crook of Dean’s neck and mouths at the thick strong muscle of his shoulder. “Fuck, I’m so damned hard right now just thinking about what I want to do to you,” his whole body is shaking with need and he hasn’t even looked at the object of his lust yet. He can feel Dean’s cock hardening in his loose grip.

“Christ,” Dean breathes out as his hands roam Sam’s back and he inhales the clean soapy smell of his soft hair. “I’ve needed you for so long now,” his words are full of need, deep and raspy as he tries not to take control but leave it all for Sam.

A smile comes across Sam’s lips. “Good,” his hand squeezes just a bit tighter around Dean’s hardening cock. He falls to his knees, his hand still engulfing Dean’s cock, hiding it from view until he’s ready for it. He licks a long wet stripe up Dean’s happy trail, swirling his tongue inside of his belly button before sucking at it with a loud slurping sound. Dean laughs, the tickling sensations escalating through his body like tiny electric shocks. His hands instinctively grab Sam’s head and he tangles his fingers through the long locks of soft hair.

Sam settles back on his heels, he’s looking up into Dean’s face as he stares down at him with a desperate needy look. Sam loves it when there’s desperation in his eyes, when he’s trembling from want and need; the feeling of Dean’s fingers threaded through his hair is always such a turn on. He runs his eyes down over Dean’s muscular torso taking in every toned inch before moving his hand and seeing the beauty of Dean’s new cock. Sam licks his lips, he’s studying it, it’s almost completely hard just the tip of the soft pink head is peeking out from behind the foreskin and it’s taking everything Sam has not to lick it. He runs the tips of his fingers over the soft fleshy encasement of skin hiding Dean’s glorious cock. He smiles up at Dean who is watching with great interest, the tiny pleasurable hissing noises he’s making are telling Sam how good it feels to have him touching his cock again.

“Fuck,” Dean’s entire body is tense; his fingers pull at Sam’s hair, tugging just enough to let him know what he’s doing is fucking amazing. “Like that,” he asks with demanding need.

Sam only nods yes and then goes back to the business at hand. He licks a finger and slips it between the foreskin and Dean’s cock. He’s rubbing over the spongy head, feeling the tightness of the foreskin, feeling how it reacts to his rubs and pushes. He likes it, he wants to lick inside of it, taste the new flesh, tongue Dean’s leaking slit through the tiny opening as he caresses it lovingly with his mouth. “Fuck, Dean,” his cock is impossibly hard and leaking through his jeans. He rotates his hips to give himself a little friction.

Dean’s eyes go wide; his mouth is actually salivating at the sight of Sam with his finger shoved inside of him. “Never got to watch you finger me before,” he’s entranced by it. “Wanna suck it,” his words are primal, almost guttural sounding.

“Not yet,” Sam says pulling his finger out, Dean’s cock is completely hard now, and the head sticks out a little bit farther as the precome oozes through the opening. He leans in and slips his tongue over the pulsing slit, he gathers up the tiny drops of precome savoring their salty bitterness. He slips his tongue farther inside pushing the head back and using his hand to slide the foreskin over his own tongue as he gently flicks it over the slit. It feels so good; it’s like tongue fucking his lover, the soft foreskin slipping over his tongue as he jacks Dean’s cock.

Dean’s knees buckle; he grabs the wall for stability. He takes a sharp intake of breath through his teeth. “Fucking Christ Sammy,” he clutches tighter to Sam’s head, his fingers still tangled in his hair. Sam doesn’t stop, just turns his eyes up at Dean, his mouth wrapped around Dean’s cock.

Sam’s mouth slips over the head of Dean’s cock, slides down as his lips push the skin back then he pulls back letting the skin cover it again before diving down again, going farther and farther each time. He’s humming with pleasure as he goes deeper until Dean’s hitting the back of his throat.

“Yeah just like that,” Dean’s legs have gone weak, he’s leaning against the wall completely now as he lets Sam ravage his cock. He’s overwhelmed with how good it all feels, his head more sensitive than before and he already knew that from jerking off but with Sam licking it, sucking it, hell fingering him, he didn’t realize just how sensitive it really was. He feels like he’s sixteen again and having sex for the first time, he’s a virgin completely rehymenated and he’s so fucking happy that Sam is the one devirginizing him.

Sam’s lost in the feeling, the joy of being able to actually tongue his brother. He’s so turned on, so hot, that he thinks he might actually come in his jeans, but he wants more, he remembers a porn he saw where the one guy was uncut and the other fucked his foreskin, he liked it, always wanted to try it and now, if Dean agrees, he can. He pulls off but keeps stroking Dean. He stands up, his hand still manipulating the skin over the head. “Can I try something?” he asks with a raw voice, his throat fucked out.

Dean’s blissed out, trying hard not to let loose like a teenager and come all over the place. “What?” he runs a finger down Sam’s shirt buttons.

“I want to try this thing I saw in a porno,” he leans in and kisses Dean’s slack mouth.

“What was it?” he’s returning Sam’s kiss and adding some tongue.

“I think they call it docking, I fuck your foreskin,” he’s running a hand over Dean’s jaw before putting his thumb in his mouth. Dean closes his lips around it and sucks on the thick digit.

“You know me, up for anything,” he’s still sucking on the finger. “But first, you have too many clothes on,” he pulls at Sam’s belt buckle.

Sam strips down, he’s watching Dean slowly work over his own cock, keeping it hard and ready and he feels his heart race as his cock twitches. Once he’s naked he steps back in and takes over again. “Miss me,” he whispers, his hand working over Dean’s throbbing dick. “Always,” Dean says pushing into the touches.

Their grinding together, Sam slips his fingers inside of the foreskin again, runs it around the edge then a second finger moving them around the head stretching the foreskin out, prepping Dean for his cock.

“Mmmm, feels so good Sammy,” Dean’s hand is stroking Sam, pulling at the leaking head, his hand sliding over it and down the shaft to the base with slow tight pulls. “God, I missed this so much,” he’s pushing into Sam’s hand, trying to fuck himself on Sam’s fingers. “Never thought it could feel so good,” he licks his lips and lets his head fall back against the wall.

Sam’s got three fingers inside now, he’s pulling at the tight skin, pulling it loose from around the head, opening him up, making it forgiving to his big cock. “Damn, you’re so hot,” he says leaning in to bite Dean’s neck like an animal, like he’s lost all control. “Got to mark you,” he says sucking hard on the sensitive flesh. Dean moans and writhes with pleasure. “Gonna fuck you now,” Sam says pulling his fingers out, letting the flesh move back into place. He gets the lube and slicks up his cock, then puts a liberal amount on his fingers and slips them inside of the skin lubing up the entrance.

“Oh Fuck!” Dean moans loudly, his hands almost pushing Sam away from the intense pleasure.

Sam lines his cock up and pushes into the opening, he’s shoving Dean’s cock back, the heads rubbing together, his cock teasing Dean’s slit, the precome flowing out in a steady stream easing the way even more. Sam’s hand is sliding the stretched out skin over the head of his cock, it’s a slightly tight fit at first, the skin hugging him tightly around the larger girth of Sam’s cock. He keeps working it, slowly slipping it back and forth over himself until its moving easily, fucking him as his cock grinds over Dean’s.

Dean’s hand goes down over Sam’s, he’s helping him, guiding him as he jerks him off, fucking him with his cock, and stretches the tight sensitive foreskin over himself. It feels like nothing he’s ever done before. He loves being fucked, having his ass stretched open and plundered by Sam’s huge cock, having it buried deep inside of him, grinding his prostate until he’s begging to come but this, this is a whole different animal. He’s having his cock fucked and it feels more amazing than any blow job, hand job or slit tonguing he’s ever experienced. His brain is on overload; his body can barely handle the intense sensations. He can feel that pull, the heat building in his belly and balls as Sam slips over his cock again and again with his own. “Got to come,” he grunts out.

“Not yet,” Sam squeezes the base of his cock tight, holds it just above the balls. “I want to come together,” he says pushing into Dean again. He can’t describe it, the pleasure, the slip and slide of the ring over his head, the way it feels to frott against Dean like this, inside of him, ride his cock like this. It’s amazing and tight and loose all at once. He squeezes the skin as he slips over himself, pushes deeper eliciting a moan from Dean that sounds almost earth shattering. He loves it, loves bringing him crashing down like this, loves fucking him and making him want it so bad he will beg for it.

“Need…. It….. Sammy,” his words are broken and quiet as he pushes into Sam’s hand. He’s pinching and twisting Sam’s nipple. “”Can’t hold back any more,” his body is quivering as he fights to hold back a little longer.

Sam pushes faster, strokes harder, lets go of Dean’s balls and puts his hand on the back of his neck as he pulls him in for a kiss. “It’s okay, come with me,” Sam’s moaning, his hand is working fast as his balls pull up, he leans into Dean, his body tight as he plunders his mouth with thick wet tongue. He’s bucking with each stroke and Dean’s right in rhythm with him. Dean’s hands are on Sam’s shoulders and he wishes he could climb on him, wrap his legs around him and come all over his cock.

Dean’s legs go weak as he spills out hot inside of himself, coming all over Sam’s head, filling the skin with thick white jizz that Sam is pumping over them.

Sam arches his back and pushes into Dean who’s spilling out, the come coating his cock and he lets loose, he’s moaning, his hand squeezing tight as he pumps them, the come filling the foreskin and easing the friction of their cocks. The soft slip of Dean’s cock slit ruts over Sam’s as they finish coming, their shared orgasm ripping through them like wild fire.

Sam’s on top of Dean, his body pressed so tightly into him that even though he let go of their dicks, he’s still buried inside of the foreskin. He’s kissing Dean, it’s a hungry lazy kiss as they come down from their respective orgasms. “So fucking hot,” he says breathlessly.

“Never been hotter,” Dean says running his hand down over Sam’s sides to his hips and holding on.

Sam smiles a devious grin. “Is that a challenge to out do myself?” he licks his lips.

“No,” Dean chuckles.

Sam pulls out of Dean and falls to his knees again; he lifts Dean’s now soft cock and licks the outside of the foreskin tasting their mingled come. Dean howls. “Fucking, fuck fuck,” he says as the shocking tingles run through him. “Oh My God,” he moans again as Sam proceeds to stick his tongue inside of the tender flesh. The stretching made it over sensitive and Sam is taking full advantage of it. He runs his tongue inside of the ring then slips it down inside to the head and sucks the dregs of come out. He loves the taste of their mingled juices, enjoying the fruits of his labor as he slips over the head and dives deep inside of the opening licking the inside of the foreskin clean. He pulls out and stands up, his lips wet with come he kisses Dean sharing the gift.

Dean ruts against Sam his body responding like he might come again and he does, a few drops of come weakly ooze out of his flaccid cock. His entire body shakes and he feels feverish, he can’t even breathe as Sam’s sucking on his tongue, his eyes roll back and he finally knows the meaning of the phrase _“And his vision went white as he came so hard he almost blacked out”_.

When its over Sam lays him down on the bed and covers him like a blanket with his body, they’re heaving and sweaty. Dean’s petting Sam’s hair as Sam peppers his belly with tiny soft kisses. “I stand corrected; nothing will ever be hotter than you sucking the come out of my foreskin.”

Sam looks up and smiles. “Is that a challenge?”

The End


End file.
